Emotion's Shadow
by Moonlights Sundance
Summary: When the girls of Brooklyn and Manhattan begin to act weird, the newsies begin to question. Is there something mentally wrong with them or is it work of something ELSE? Can the boys help them in TIME?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does, however I do own Javier, Isabella, and the evil witch. Also the song in the story is "The Last Kiss" By Christina Aguliera. (is that spelled right? Oh well) She sang it in Spanish but this is the translated form. The Spanish song is called, "El Beso Del Final"

Author's Note:

Hey everybody this is Moonlights Sundance on another name. You see two of my stories were taken down because of infractions and well I can not update until the 9th and I don't want to wait that long. Anywho I have no clue what infraction I commited, but I will at least post them on here. Please review again, because I lost all reviews but I at least got my casting call so don't worry.

Luv Always Moon

Prologue

The sky grew dark, blocking the suns rays. Clouds rolled in, carrying thunder on their backs. The suns warmth and light faded as if it was a child hiding from this vicious storm. Waves crashed against the cliff forcefully and violently. Cold sprays were thrown 20 feet into the air onto the single figure standing on top of the cliff. The wind picked up. Carrying her soft voice over the ocean and through the forest behind her.

"There is, in my heart, a restlessness  
Today you look so distant  
There is, something pushing me away from your love  
Suddenly you changed  
Today, I'm insecure  
To be without you  
I know will make me suffer  
  
Last night I felt, that you kissed me different  
And I remained, without knowing what to do  
I know you and I know  
That something isn't right, come tell me the truth  
I don't want to imagine  
That it was the last kiss, ooh, ahh ooh  
  
No, I don't know why your attitude has changed  
I hope that I'm wrong about it all  
I don't want to believe that I lost you  
Nor that our love is finished  
I hear a voice, that's deep in me  
That continues to repeat to me  
What I don't want to hear  
  
Last night I felt, that you kissed me different  
And I remained, without knowing what to do  
I know you and I know  
That something isn't right, come tell me the truth  
I don't want to imagine  
That it was the last kiss, ooh, ahh ooh  
  
Today, I'm insecure  
To be without you  
I know will make me suffer  
That it was the last kiss (7x)

"Isabella." The call of her name made he girl turn and smile. Lifting he skirt she ran to him. As she neared she went to hug him, but he held up his hands to stop her. "No Isabella, you must not touch me."

"Javier, please." She said longing to touch the one she loves.

"No, you saw what happened to the last one who touched me."

"I don't care. I would rather live my days with you like that, then never touch you again. I love you Javier."

"I love you woo Isabella. Which is why I can't let you touch me."

"Javier I can't live without you."

"Yes you can and you will."

"Javier." She said starting to cry. She covered her face with her and this broke his heart. Without thinking he moved closer to her to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and it was this that calmed her. Isabella lifted her face to stair to look directly at his. There lips moved closer together until they finally touched.

A slight red glow began to surround the couple. With each passing second it color grew intense. Isabella gave a sudden shout as she collapsed onto the ground. "God no." Javier cried realizing what he has done. He bent down to sit next to his loves limp body.

A shrill, crackling laugh flew on the wind at him. It could be considered quite similar to nails on a chalkboard. A boat of lighting hit the ground only a few feet away from the couple. Once the dirt returned back to its place Javier looked up at the beautiful lady standing in front of him. It was from her mouth that the laugh was coming. "Well Javier, it seems you have done well." She said a smile forming on her pale lips. Her black eyes were filled with laughter and pleasure at this scene playing before him.

"You old hag, look at what you made me do." Javier screamed standing in front of this woman.

"I made you do this. You're the one who touched her. Now she will live her life is despair." She said somewhat angrily. Then in a more bubbly tone, "besides who you calling an old hag." It was true, she wasn't old looking at all. In fact she was intoxicating, with her long silk black hair and smooth pale skin. She could easily get a man to do her biding.

"You placed the curse on me. To live for all eternity like this. To suck emotions out of everyone I touch."

"Not all. You will always leave one negative emotion to consume them. Your victims will never be able to feel happiness or love again, or any other positive emotion. As we speak the constant feeling of despair is consuming your loves body. For you can feel it, inside of you everything she has ever loved, everything that ever made her happy. You can feel it mixing with you own emotions. Yes I can feel it. How strong her love was for you."

"SILENCE." He screamed. His eyes looked down at Isabella as she lay on the ground. "Please," he begged. "Let me reverse it on her. Then I will do your bidding."

"You think it is that easy. Besides, it is irreversible."

"Then I never touch another soul for all eternity."

"You think I will be blackmailed that easily." She screamed her anger rising. It was Javier's defiance that annoyed her the most. She raised her hands and lighting and thunder began to increase. A single lighting bolt came down and struck Isabella's body.

"No." Javier screamed. The smoke and dirt cleared and Isabella's body still lay in tack.

"She is now immortal like yourself, but can only stay free from pain if you collect positive emotions. If you fail to do so, she will begin to feel pain. So strong and so endless that she will beg to be killed. More pain then your pathetic mind can even imagine." Javier's eyes looked at her with pure hatred. "Now listen to me carefully. Get me positive emotions or see the one you love in forever agony."

Javier watched as both Isabella's body and the witch disappeared into shadow. His hands formed fist as he punched the ground in pure anger thinking about how he must live for all eternity.

That's it for now, now please review. Go on review and tell me what you think.

Luv Always

Moon


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bumps, Whistling, and Two Bits 

Kloppman climbed the creaky stairs heading for the girls room. The Manhattan Lodging House has since the strike been given a new wing, added on by Pulitzer himself, so the girls had somewhere to stay. Just as he was about to turn the knob the door swung open and Megan Prescott stuck her head out. "Good mornin' Kloppman." She said a smile on her face, her brown-yellow eyes dancing.

"Good monrin' Granny. Yer up early." He said noticing she was fully dressed and cleaned, ready for work.

"I already got he girls up Kloppman, ya can go get the boys."

"You go Sparrow up?" He questioned.

"Almost." She turned her head back into the room. "COME ON SPARROW, GET UP." Kloppman head a mumble from inside the room and seconds later a thud.

"WHO DID THAT." Sparrow yelled.

"She's up now Kloppman, don't worry." Granny winked before closing the door. Kloppman smiled as he headed back down the stairs.

"WHO DID THAT?" Sparrow yelled. She threw black the blankets that covered her head and rubbed her sore butt. Her mattress lay in a pile along with her pillows. Sparrow's eyes scanned and look into each of the girl's faces who all seemed to either find the floor or ceiling interesting at the same moment.

"Sparrow." Said Granny walking up to her. "Come on, ya need to get ready."

"This was your idea, wasn't it." She said pushing back a strand of her shin length blond hair that had fallen into her ocean blue eyes.

"Now what makes ya think I would ever do something like that or even be a part of it?" Sparrow gave her a dirty look.

"Because I know you to well. I now you are sneaky like that." She said trying to use her height to stair her down.

"Get ready." Granny ordered.

Sparrow watched her as she began to place her mattress and other bed belongings back onto her top bunk. Her butt was still sore and she knew she was going t have a bruise.

A soft tune from someone whistling filled the small room. Sparrow looked down at the girl from where the whistle came. "Pinch must ya whistle the same tune every mornin'?"

Katy Price, also known as Pinch, looked at Sparrow with her almond gray eyes. She had sharp features, much like a fox. She sat up and tried to fix her dark brown hair. Her tips were roughly cut from the pair of dull scissors she used to do it. "I like the song is all."

"Well pick a new one." Sparrow said.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Said baby adjusting her gray skirt and white blouse. Her small stature made her look 11 when she really was 17. Her eyes were green and laughed at the scene before her of Sparrow trying to fix her bed. She pulled her brownish red ringlets that came to her shoulders back off of her face.

"Well ya would be to if ya got pushed off yer bed." Sparrow said smiling as she finally got her bed back the way she likes it.

"Oh get o'er it." Said Granny placing her hand on her hip. "Come on get a move on." Sparrow glared at the girl but did as she was told.

Sparrow was in charge of the girls newsies, as her boyfriend Jack was of the boys, however, everyone listened to Granny. Her kindness made everyone look at her like she was all of their grandmother's and everyone had the up most respect for her, even Sparrow, so that is why she was second in command.

A half hour later all the girl's were dressed and heading out the door. The boys who were running late ran to catch up and talk with the girls. Jack ran up to Sparrow and kissed her cheek. "Mornin' honey." He said glaring at the few who snickered. Not getting a reply he looked at her and saw she wasn't in a good mood. "Ya was the thud this mornin'." She turned to glare at him and his smirk quickly disappeared.

"Man Sparrow, that was a pretty loud thud." Said Kid Blink.

"Yeah, ya think ya may be gainin' weight." Added Racetrack. Sparrow looked at Blink then Race and lunged at the two smirking newsboys. Jack grabbed hold of her waist before she could reach them.

"They meant no harm Sparrow." A small smirk crossed his face. "I can rub that sore spot for ya."

"I can punch ya in the face." She said in response.

"Do it Sparrow, he deserves it." Said Miracle walking up to the group. "Mornin' dear brother, already getting' yerself inta trouble." Ariana Sullivan was 14 and had shoulder length dark brown hair with natural red highlights. She had brown eyes and stood only 5'4. Unlike her brother, Jack, she still went by her old last name, Sullivan.

"Hey Mir, it is nice seeing ya in Manhattan." Joked Race. Miracle doesn't live in on borough, same with her best friend Rebecca Scott, also known as Scribble. Both of them travel between Brooklyn and Manhattan. Miracle does it because of her brother and her boyfriend, Spot Conlon, who is the leader of Brooklyn. Scribble is from Brooklyn, but she has a few friends in Manhattan and will come and visit them so often she is just looked as belonging in both boroughs.

"Well thank ya Race and it is nice to see you are as annoyin' as always." Race smiled.

"So where's Scribble today?" He questioned. Everyone knew he liked her, but neither have the nerve to ask the other out.

"She'll be along later. She is bringing a new book for ya bookworm." Miracle said looking at Alison Hudson. She was the same height as Miracle, but two years older. Her long brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and had bright blue eyes.

"Really, do you know which one?" Bookworm asked curiously.

"Oliver something or another, don't remember some guy named Dickens wrote it, I think."

"Oliver Twist." Said Two-Bits correcting her.

"Yeah, that's it." Said Miracle.

"Oh yeah, I had asked to borrow that one." Said Bookworm excitedly.

"Guys the bell is gonna ring any second. We gotta go." Mush said.

"All right lets go." Said Jack, his pace picking up.

The newsies made it just on time and they all lined up to get their papers. Two-Bits was standing in the middle next to her best friend Skittery. She is almost seventeen years old and stood 5'4. She had blue eyes and long auburn hair pulled into a ponytail. Her hands played with a think black ribbon that around her neck.

"Hey Two-Bits, how many papes ya getting' today?" Asked race.

"50." She answered.

"Why yer only gonna sell at most half." Said Blink jumping in.

"What ya think I ain't as good as seller as ya two." She said getting defensive.

"Two-Bits they didn't mean no harm, they were just tryin' to be honest." Said Skittery.

"Well just you watch, today will be different." She said storming off with her fifty papers in hand.

"She ain't serious, is she?" Questioned Race.

"She is." Said Skittery. "Two-Bits wait for me." He yelled grabbing his papes, chucking the money on the counter and running off to catch up with his now more determined then ever friend.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does, however I do own Patch, Scribble, Sparrow, and everyone else not form the movie belongs to their own fabulous creators.

Chapter 2 

Jack, Sparrow, Miracle, and Patch all walked together to sell. Patch, or Isabel Hiddens was sixteen years old and stood 5'6. She had auburn hair that came down to the middle of her back and was separated into four different braids. "Hey have ya guys seen David?" Patch asked. Patch normally sold and lived in Brooklyn. But today she was supposed to meet David, her boyfriend, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Nope." Said Jack. Sparrow was reading the front of the newspaper.

"Hey did ya read today's headline?" she asked.

"GIRL'S GONE INSANE?" read Patch allowed. A few people stopped and bought a paper from the group. Patch read on, "Doctors don't know what to make of this new 'Disease', effecting girls all over New York. No symptoms have yet been discovered, but anger, depression, and suicide seem to be the serious side effects. Doctor's are doing all that can to cure these young girls."

"Sounds like a good headline," said David running up to the group.

"You're late," stated Patch angrily.

"I'm sorry, but Les is sick and my mother needed a little bit of help this morning." David exclaimed through each deep breath he took. His face was red and sweat could be seen on his brow.

"Poor Les," Miracle said.

"He'll be fine in a day or two. My mother is just over reacting as usual. Patch, can you ever forgive me?" Patch looked as if she was actually considering saying no before blurting out.

"Come on let's go then. Hopefully we can finish early and go see him." Patch grabbed David's hands and ran off yelling out the headline. David waved as he was pulled along and sold papers as he went.

Jack, Sparrow, and Miracle headed down the opposite street, selling all of their papers before noon.

Many Newsies had done the same, sold all their papers before noon and now sat at Tibby's eating and laughing. At one booth, four girls sat serious looks on their faces.

"Shooter I really don't think this headline is meant to scare girls," Granny whispered.

Shooter, or Aurora O'Brien, leaned on her hand, her eyes a clue color in frustration. Her black hat sat on the table letting, her shoulder length light brown hair fall free. "Granny, me not sayin' that, all me sayin' is that we should be careful."

"Shooter's right," said Hornet jumping in the conversation. She adjusted her glasses on her freckled nose, back over her green/hazel eyes. "So far this so called disease is only attackin' girls around our ages. I think the youngest was ten."

"That is where I agree with Granny," Nova chimed in. Elizabeth Harker, or Nova, was tall, standing around 5'7. She was 17 years old, had light brown hair past her shoulders and emerald green eyes. "Say the younger newsies see us panicking, so will they. Besides so far it has only been rich girls, maybe we will be alright."

"But what if it is more serious then you and Granny are making it?" asked Shooter.

"Listen, this is what I suggest," started Granny. "That we pay attention to the headlines and be careful."

"No, really Granny," Hornet said sarcastically.

"Come on this isn't the time to get sarcastic, scared, or angry. We need to stay in good moods and Shooter, Granny is right, watchin' the headlines is the best thing we can do," Nova stated.

"Fine!" Exclaimed Hornet. "Let's just hope that this disease stays attacking only rich girls."

An hour later Skittery and Two-Bits walked into Tibby's. "Hey Two-Bits, how'd ya sell?" Asked Race, a small smile starting to appear on his face as she sent death glares in his direction.

"Even wit a good headline I only sold twenty five papes, while Skittery sold all seventy five of his," she said through clenched teeth.

"I offered to help her, but she told me no," Skittery added a smile on his face also.

"I don't need yer help!" she spat.

"Fine, fine," he said holding his hands up in defense. "I was only tryin' to help."

"Shoah, shoah," she replied plopping into a seat next to Specs, who had also just walked in.

"Hey Skit, ya see Hornet around?" Specs asked.

"Ova there," he said nodding his head in the direction of the girls.

"Thanks." Specs walked over to the table. He placed his hands over Hornet's eyes.

"I wonder who this could be," Hornet said a smile forming on her face. "I hope he is someone tall, handsome, dark haired, and a romantic. I know who it is. Skittery I told ya we can't show our affection in public, what is Specs was to see." Specs face dropped and his hands slowly started to fall. The other girl's at the table did all that they could to hold in laughs and keep a straight face. "Skittery are ya alright?" asked Hornet pulling the hands down and turning. Suddenly, her face dropped. "Specs it's ya." Hornet was an excellent actress. Hornet reached for Specs hands, but he pulled away. "Specs I just kid..." Specs didn't even listen. He made his way towards Skittery and before anyone could stop him punched Skittery, hard in the jaw.

Skittery jumped up, cradling his now throbbing jaw with his hand. "What was that fer?" he demanded.

"What are ya doing behind me back wit me girl?" Specs demanded, his fist up ready to fight. Sklittery's face changed from anger to confusion. Nova, who was Skittery's girlfriend, quickly whispered in his ear. Skittery lowered his fist.

"Specs come wit me," whispered Hornet, grabbing hold of Skittery's ear and pulling him out the door.

Many of the newsies raced to the window to see what was going on outside. Others gathered around Skittery and Nova. "What in God's name is goin' on?" asked Mem. Darcy Rhiobh or Mem was sixteen, stood 5'6, her strawberry blond hair was pulled into a tight bun, bangs falling in her eyes, and she had large pale blue eyes.

Nova motioned for everyone to lean in and she began to explain everything.

"Specs," Hornet said, holding both of his hands in hers. "Hey look at me fer a second."

"Why should I?" he snapped back. "Ya cheated on me."

"I didn't cheat on ya, I would neva do that." Hornet's anger started to come through as she spoke.

"Please Hornet, I heard it from yer own mouth." For the first time he looked at her angrily.

"Specs it was a joke!" she spat back at him.

"A joke?" He questioned.

"Yes, a stupid joke. I knew it was ya the entire time."

"Why would ya try and trick me like that?" he asked, truly hurt.

"It was just a joke is all. I didn't think ya would take it so seriously." She said. She was angry now, proving why she had her nickname.

"Why ya getting; made at me? Yer the one who tricked me."

"Well yer the one who took it to damn serious."

"Serious, how would ya like it if I said I was cheatin' on ya wit Scribble?" Scribble and Specs grew up together and were best friends.

For a second it seemed Specs had gotten the last word, which never happened, Hornet always got it. "Please that girl wouldn't have the guts to ever do anything like that. She'll be to scared."

Specs clamped his mouth shut, his eyes full of hurt as he walked off towards anywhere but there. Hornet watched him go and immediately regretted every word that came out of her mouth, but she would never admit that aloud, her pride would never let her.


End file.
